White Rabbit
Summary The White Rabbit is a recurring character in Monster Girl Quest! Paradox. She is a rabbit-looking being whose main goal appears to be "guiding" Alice. As the embodiment of natural order, her ultimate goal is to make the protagonists of the Paradox Timeline follow the Original Timeline as closely as possible, in order to avoid the progress of Chaos. Despite this, she often acts at a whim and does things in a carefree way, irritating about everyone around her and even earning her a few enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: White Rabbit Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rabbit, Law Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Summoning and Duplication (Can copy & paste any beings from across the multiverse. Can create copies of her physical body), Earth Manipulation (Can create sentient mounts of dirt), Fire Manipulation (Can create endless fire), Healing (Can heal others), Void Manipulation (Implied to have constructed the Labyrinth of Chaos from erased universes. Planned to erase Neris), Conceptual Manipulation (Brought back abstracts from erasure), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Warped space-time around the Snow Continent to keep the party out), Time Stop, Resistance Negation (Her time stop can ignore resistance to time stop), Age Manipulation, Power Nullification (Sealed Alice's power, reducing her to a younger and much weaker version of herself), Time Travel (Can send herself and others to fragments of past events, even being able to go before the destruction of a timeline, although she cannot change the events there), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Embodies part of the natural order of the multiverse), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 8), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can resist even time stops that ignore basic resistance to time manipulation) and Mind Manipulation (Should be able to resist the basic passive charm of Elder Succubi and likely resists Tamamo's passive country-wide mind manipulation) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Has control over the Labyrinth of Chaos, which is an endless tower made out of infinite pockets of space-time created from previously erased universes) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists across all universes as a law of the multiverse), Immeasurable for her physical bodies (Can travel beyond time and is comparable to beings who can react to her when she is in such state) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Nero) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Endless Range: At least Multiversal+ (Exists all over the multiverse and can interact with each universe. It is implied that the Labyrinth of Chaos she created is out of reach for even the Reaper) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown (While she often acts silly, she has shown a surprising amount of intelligence and cunning. She is also able to control all of her infinite bodies despite them sharing one mind) Standard Tactics: Although she mostly fools around in non-serious combat, she will aim to erase her opponent as quickly as possible whenever she is faced with someone she truly wants dead, using time stop and existence erasure to do so. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Copy and Paste:' A technique shared by particularly strong beings. This allows her to create copies of any beings in the multiverse at any point in time. While these copies are as strong as the original, they are mere "images" of the original character, acting in the specific way the original did regardless of context. However, they can still fight effectively and can communicate with whoever they are facing despite this. *'Chaos Drive:' An advanced time stop technique that freezes time on a universal scale. It bypasses normal resistance to time stop and also gives the user resistance to other people's own Chaos Drive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Rabbits Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Age Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 2